User blog:Emptylord/Blogs/Custom Skin Highlights
I thought I'd share a collection of my favourite skins. Because I keep hitting my upload limit: ;Visual Upgrades *Blitzcrank VU *Evelynn VU *Evelynn VU by CGHub *Irelia VU *Malphite VU *Morde VU *Morgana VU *Nidalee VU *Rammus VU *Shyvana VU *Sivir VU *Skarner VU *Taric VU *Taric VU *Crimson Elite Riven VU *Vandal Jax VU *Battlecast Xerath VU ;Skins *Darkblood Aatrox *Deep Sea Aatrox *General Aatrox *Nemesis Aatrox *Renegade Aatrox *Underworld Aatrox *Feral Ahri *Festive Ahri *Festive Ahri *Officer Ahri *Peacock Ahri *Pharaoh Ahri *Schoolgirl Ahri *SKT T1 Ahri *Woad Wolf Ahri *Death Akali *Snowdrift Akali *Eeyore Amumu *Volcanic Anivia *Bioshock Annie *Dragonslayer Annie *Patchwork Annie *Royal Club Annie *Sailor Annie *Tibbergelion Annie *Pulsefire Ashe *White Knight Ashe *Winter Ashe *Burger Boy Azir *Blitztank *Bumblecrank *Carnival Blitzcrank *Junkyard Blitzcrank *Shogun Blitzcrank *Brenda (Brand) *Jade Warrior Brand *Chef Braum *Gangster Braum *Gladiator Braum *Iron Guard Braum *Lumberjack Braum *Oktoberfest Braum *Pool Party Braum *Safebraker Braum *Ascendant Cassiopeia *Dragon Princess Cassiopeia *Scorched Earth Cassiopeia *Corgi Corki *Ghost Rider Corki *Shuriman Corki *Blood Moon Darius *Christmas Crusader Darius *Gladiator Darius *Lumberyard Darius *Astronaut Diana *Parallel Diana *Winter Diana *Battle Bunny Draven *Shuriman Draven *Swan Lake Draven *Hextech Elise *Ionian Elise *Xeno Queen Elise *Christmas Eve *Assassin-for-Hire Evelynn *Bilgewater Evelynn *Cyberpunk Evelynn *Queen of the Shadows Evelynn *Rockfeller Ezreal *Traditional Ezreal *Smooth Twisted Fate *Candlejacksticks *Fiddle on the Roof *Void Fiddlesticks *Victorious Fiora *Violinist Fiora *Commando Fizz *Mecha Fizz *Nibelsnarf Fizz *Salamander Fizz *Flapjax *Candlestick Miss Fortune *Battlecast Galio *Snowdown Guardian Garen *Ancient Gnar *Arctic Gnar *Candy Gnar *Croc Hunter Gnar *Cyber Gnar *Deep Sea Gnar *Deep Sea Gnar *Dragonslayer Gnar *Explorer Gnar *Headhunter Gnar *Infernal Gnar *Pirate Gnar *Poro Gnar *Prince Charming Gnar *Shaman Gnar *Tiki Gnar *Toothless Gnar *Baby Gragas *Lady Gragas *Low Farm Gragas *Festive Graves *Definitely Not Hecarim *Hella Rims Hecarim *Lion Heimdinger *Clowndinger *Greenfairy Heimerdinger *Octodinger *Puppet Heimerdinger *Robotic Heimerdinger *Mr Gnar and Hyde *Vanguard Irelia *Cybermage Janna *Demonic Janna *Digital Janna *Rosehaze Janna *Void Janna *Frost Prince Jarvan *Night Ninja Jax *Samurai Jax *Steel Legion Jayce *Asylum 2 Jinx *Asylum Jinx *Bank Robber Jinx *Bilgewater Jinx *Clockwork Jinx *Commando Jinx *Definitely Nox Jinx *Film Student Jinx *Halloween Jinx *Hexpunk Jinx *Masquerade Jinx *Mecha Jinx *Miss Pudding Jinx *Nurse Jinx *Renegade Jinx *Rodeo Jinx *School Bully Jinx *Sugar Rush Jinx *Vandal Jinx *Witch Jinx *Arclight Karma *Karma *Monk Karma *Purifier Karma Purifier Karma *Snow Karma *Tyrant Karma *Living Metal Karthus *Dark Templar Kassadin *Renegade Kassadin *Arcade Katarina *Blood Swan Katarina *Crimson Elite Katarina *Maid Katarina *Penguin Katarina *Rock Star Katarina *Valkyrie Katarina *Ninja Turle Kennen *Deep Space Kha'Zix *Ironscale Kha'Zix *Jurassic Kha'Zix *Scissor Kha'Zix *Frog'Maw *Shrieker Kog'Maw *Black Rose LeBlanc *Heartbreaker LeBlanc *LeCrow (LeBlanc) *TSM LeBlanc *Villainy LeBlanc *Dragon Surge Leona *Festive Leona *Future Leona *Gravekeeper Leona *Parallel Leona *Riot Leona *Stanpar Leona (Pantheon's clan) *Arcade Lissandra *Black Ice Lissandra *Deep Sea Lissandra *Fair Lady Lissandra *Ghost Bride Lissandra *Kraken Lissandra *Necrotic Lissandra *Plague Queen Lissandra *Tangled Thorns Lissandra *Candycane Lucian *Dragonslayer Lucian *Eliminator Lucian *Full Metal Lucian *Street Band Lucian *Baron Lulu *Bee Lulu *Dreamcatcher Lulu *Ghost Hunter Lulu *Hextech Lulu *Lulewe *Pony Lulu *Poro Lulu *Exemplar Lux *Hellfire Lux *Paparazzi Lux *Popstar Lux *Vampire Slayer Lux *Void Lux *Nomad Malzahar *Poro Malzahar *Renegade Malzahar *Earth Rune Maokai *Festive Mordekaiser *Puppey Master Mordekaiser *Shogun Mordekaiser *Festive Mundo *Deep Sea Nami *Dragonborne Nami *Goldfish Nami *Great White Nami *Hextech Nami *Mantis Shrimp Nami *Polluted Sea Nami *Queen of the Sea Nami *Regal Nami *Sea Witch Nami *Spectral Reaper Nami *Styx Nami *Bug Collector Nasus *Arcade Nautilus *Chesire Nidalee *Entrider Nunu *Pool Party Nunu *Lolipop Olaf *Battlecast Orianna *Black Swan Orianna *Blasto Orianna *Circus Orianna *Cyber Orianna *iOrianna *Jester Orianna *Kitty Orianna *Neon Strike Orianna *Oriental Orianna *Prototype Orianna *Pulsefire Orianna *Queen Bee Orianna *Rococo Orianna *Rubik Cube Orianna *Solari Orianna *Viktorianna *Baker Pantheon *Project Poppy *Unicorns of Love Poppy *Aviator Quinn *Gladiator Rengar *Arcade Riven *Boom Boom Riven *Rock God Riven *Parrot Rumble *Blackfrost Sejuani *Chief Sejuani *Panda Sejuani *Rhydon Sejuani *Valkyrie Sejuani *Surgeon Shaco *Paperboy Shen *Shadow Master Shen *Shadow Master Shen *iShyvana *Pillowfight Shyvana *Shy Dragon Shyvana *Statikk Shyv *Blind Justice Lee Sin *Shuriman Lee Sin *Beekeeper Singed *Blood Transfusion Singed *Mailman Singed *Djinn Sivir *Dragonshuriken Sivir *Battlecast Skarner *Bloodstone Skarner *Los Muertos Sona *Oktoberfest Sona *Demonic Soraka *Snow Queen Soraka *Starchild Soraka *Black Rose Swain *Arcade Syndra *Blood Cabalist Syndra *Bloodlord Syndra *Condor Syndra *Crystalline Syndra *Full Metal Syndra *High Tech Syndra *Ice Queen Syndra *Maleficent Syndra *Mecha Syndra *Popstar Syndra *Void Syndra *Waitress Syndra *Outlander Talon *Shade Talon *Soul Reaver Talon *Assassin Teemo *Eemo *Satan Teemo *Spooky Teemo *Arclight Thresh *Bug Hunter Thresh *Chief Thresh *Heartbreaker Thresh *Lifeguard Thresh *Officer Thresh *Thresh Lantern *Witch Doctor Thresh *Bamboo Cannon Tristana *Dragon Slayer Trundle *Guardian Trundle *Prehistoric Trundle *Tribal Trundle *Lab Rat Twitch *Lab Rat Twitch *Armored Udyr *Tundra Udyr *Warwick Urf *Bag Pipe Urgot *Renegade Varus *Withered Varus *Withered Varus *Withered Varus *Dark Knight Vayne *Frided Chicken Veigar *Raven Veigar *Trick or Treat Veigar *Deep Sea Vel'Koz *Definitely Not Vel'Koz *Jurassic Vel'Koz *Night Walker Vel'Koz *Sewn Chaos Vel'Koz *Arena Vi *Executioner Vi *Full Metal Vi *Hellgirl Vi *Racequeen Vi *Vandal Vi *Void Vi *Voidborn Vi *Viktorious *Black Rose Vladimir *Blood Hunter Vladimir *Sewn Chaos Volibear *Fox Warwick *Heimerdinger the White *Pre-chained Xerath *Voidborn Xerath *Cursed Blade Yasuo *Cyber Yasuo *Dragon Slayer Yasuo *Feudal Yasuo *Warring Kingdoms Yasuo *Cyborg Master Yi *Dragon Hunter Yi *Arcade Zac *Ascendant Zac (Snail) *Augmented Zac *Gentleman Zac *Magma Zac *Mecha Zac *Pool Party Zac *Storm Zac *Sugar Rush Zac *Justicar Zad *Commando Zed *Damned Zed *Demonic Zed *Mix Master Zed *Bunny Ziggs *Tiger Ziggs *Arclight Zilean *Asura Zilean *Back In Time Zilean *Digital Zilean *Eternum Zilean *Blue Rose Zyra *Clown Zyra *Deathblossom Zyra *Frozen Thorn Zyra *Living Metal Zyra *Monstrous Zyra *Mythic Zyra *Sunbath Zyra *Twisted Metal Zyra ;Chess series *Black Rook Malphite *Black Rook Singed *Black Knight Irelia *Black Knight Shyvana *Black Bishop Swain *Black Bishop Cassiopeia *Black Queen Vayne *Black King Mordekaiser ;Collections *Alistar collection *Nautilus collection *Sejuani collection *Thresh collection ;Recolors :A collection of recolors have been added to the store at 390 . Champions such as and would benefit from these. These skins will be advertised as cheap recolors. Some examples: *Arclight Vel'Koz - http://dexistor371.deviantart.com/art/Angel-Koz-441031781 Splash Artwork and http://i.imgur.com/JZ0c07v.jpg Screenshots *Darklight Vel'Koz - http://dexistor371.deviantart.com/art/Mind-Koz-440410579 Splash Artwork and http://i.imgur.com/NDKyX8s.jpg Screenshots *Obsidian Vel'Koz - http://dexistor371.deviantart.com/art/Evil-Koz-439861164 Splash Artwork and http://i.imgur.com/3MTYswd.jpg Screenshots ;Custom Champion Artwork (you guys draw such pretty things...) *Ailia the Bubble Mage *Azodohn the Fallen Pride 1 and 2 *Camo the ? (gecko) *Castor and Pollox *Clover the Scent of Life (fairy) *Coriann the Plant Paladin *Danielle the ?) (void female support) *Edgar the Deranged Artist *Hilda the Artist *Kinra the ? *Lilith the Night's Veil (fairy) *Loz the ? (insect-themed goblin) *Meowzer the ? (cat) *Mtu'Ter the Earth Shaman (troll) *Murdok the ? (barbarian with pet) *Myst the ? *Nerach the Necromancer *Phoenix the Golden Guardian *Protheus the Guardian of Knowledge (owl) *Scheele the ? *Senna the Vindicator *Shelsha the Hybrid Angel *Siren the Dark Illusionist (octopus) *Terra the King Slayer *Tilly the ? (troll) *Thane the Thunder Warrior *Trii Fuu, General Commander *Vae the ? (octopus) *Vanity the Looking Glass *Xiria the Night's Veil *Waitomo 1 and 2 *Zargon'il the Striker Toad (toad) *? the Exiled Marksman *? the Graverobber *? the Spirit Drummer *? the Vanguard *? Void-like Female *? Undead Juggernaut ;Stuff that made it Emptylord Fizz VoidLoading.jpg|Voidborn Fizz Emptylord Gnar Gentleman.png|Gentleman Gnar Emptylord Quinn Bilgewater.png|Bilgewater Quinn Emptylord Rammus Reimagined.png|Shuriman Rammus Emptylord Zac PoolParty.png|Pool Party Zac 1, 2 & 3 Category:Blog posts